Birthdays
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Au Oneshots: Some of David's most memorable birthdays has Alex in them. Here are a few of them.


_**AN: This is just going to be a short little story about what it was like for a certain wolf demon to celebrate his birthday, while on his own. To clear any confusion up right now, most of these are in order of when they happened. With that said, enjoy.**_

**BIRTHDAYS**

**ADOLESCENCE**

**David Falcone knew one thing. Almost every boy that was six years old knew this. Girls had cooties. He had to know where to hide from them, because girls carried them like they were trying to infect the boys, and that really scared him. Seeing as how in his class girls outnumbered the boys, this was going to be a problem. Especially that his friend was a girl, Alex Russo. Yeah, and today was his birthday, and Alex said that she was going to give him a kiss.**

**Great, awesome...**

**So it was recess time, and David was playing on the playground. It didn't take any time of all for David to feel someone behind him. David looked up, and saw a familiar girl wearing a ladybug dress, and her hair to the side of her head.**

"**Hi, David. Happy birthday." Alex said, sitting next to him.**

"**Hi Alex. Thanks." David said back to her. She smoothed out her dress, and held out her hand.**

"**What's this?" David asked her.**

"**A kiss." Alex said to him. David looked at her in a skeptical way, and took the candy from her. He unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth.**

"**Thanks." David said.**

"**No problem." Alex smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and running away giggling loudly.**

_**She's got me again! **_**David thought. What kind of scared David, however, was that he really did not mind when Alex kissed him. As a matter of fact, he really did like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>TEEN YEARS<strong>

**David had a good birthday, to a point. Let me explain. He celebrated with his friends, and was now resting at home. He wondered what he should be doing right now, but he really was thinking about his friend, Alex. She was there, but then again, so was Gigi, for some stupid reason he invited her, trying to get Alex and Gigi to stop this stupid feud that they had. Of course, he thought that was going to work, but then Gigi pulled him close, and kissed him, in view of Alex. **

**Alex saw him doing that, and ran off. David knew that she was going somewhere to cry her eyes out.**

**David found himself running after her, and before she could get any farther, David caught her and tried to explain herself.**

"**Alex, please listen to me!" David pleaded.**

"**Why should I? Go back to your girlfriend!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down her face.**

**She turned to walk away, but stopped to look back at him.**

"**Maybe I wanted to give you a birthday kiss, did you ever think of that?" Alex screamed at him.**

"**What's stopping you?" David asked her.**

"**What?" Alex asked, wiping her eyes.**

"**What is stopping you? If you want to kiss me, just do it." David said.**

**Alex didn't say another word. She walked over to her friend, and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then buried her face into his shirt, and just stood there.**

"**Sorry for everything, and happy birthday." Alex whispered. **

"**No problem, and thanks." David smiled, trying to calm her down.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADULT YEARS<strong>

**Alex and David had a daughter named Selena. She acted like her mom when she was a teen, and looked like a perfect mix of the two of them. When she acted like her mom, that meant that she would usually do magic when she was not supposed to do, which meant that she would cause a really big problem, just like her mom used to do. **

**David knew what that meant, and at his age right now, he didn't want to go through that mess again, especially on his birthday. Of course, his little girl wanted to surprise him by making him a cake.**

**Selena saw her dad and mom sleeping in the bed, snuggled together. Selena snuck in with her wand, and did the spell, saying that she wanted to make her dad a cake. And she did it perfectly. **

**Of course, this being Selena Falcone, she messed up the spell.**

**Instead of one birthday cake in the room, there was two, right where her parents were sleeping.**

"**Crap." Selena said silently. She started to edge out of the room, but then the weirdest thing happened.**

**The cakes started to talk.**

"**Selena?" The mom cake said in a happy voice.**

"**Yes, mommy?"**

"**Is there any reason why we are both cakes?" David asked her.**

"**Uh, happy birthday daddy?" Selena said in a happy voice. When they started to growl at her, she decided that it was time to leave and visit her Grandma and Grandpa, maybe they knew how to fix this...**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There it is. It was short, sweet (literally), and hopefully funny. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>_


End file.
